Tradición de Año Nuevo
by Ross J. Kings
Summary: La tradición de año nuevo dicta: si abrazas primero a un hombre, el amor tocará las puertas de tu corazón… ¿Cambiaría esto la vida de Takao Kazunari?, pues su primer "abrazo accidental" fue de parte de un desconocido de impactantes ojos verdes. MidoTaka, KagaKuro, AoKi, MuraMuro, entre otras.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, lo demás es una locura que se me vino a la mente._

 _ **Summary:**_ _La tradición de año nuevo dicta: si abrazas primero a un hombre, el amor tocará las puertas de tu corazón… ¿Cambiaría esto la vida de Takao Kazunari?, pues su primer "abrazo accidental" fue de parte de un desconocido de impactantes ojos verdes. ¡Alto, alto, alto… esperen un segundo!, eso no podría cambiar su vida, ya que estaba en una revista de "chicas"; y él definitivamente no era una chica… en conclusión eso no le aplicaba a su vida, ¿o sí?_

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ _¡Hola!, se preguntaran que hago publicando, pues fue sin darme cuenta estaba echada en mi camita convenciéndome que debería arreglar mi desordenado cuarto y de pronto me iluminé y salió esto, la bendita idea está escrita hace varios días pero como aún estoy escribiendo Noche de Bodas no pensaba publicarlo, es más estaba esperando terminar de escribir uno para recién publicar, pero la tentación pudo más y dije vamos a ver que sale (me poseyeron las ganas de publicarlo la verdad), dejando de lado la parte que las aburro solo quiero decirles que espero que este nuevo fic sea de su agrado, que lo disfruten tanto como yo, y que si me demoro me tengan paciencia._

* * *

 **Tradición de Año Nuevo**

 **Perdido, abrazo y cervezas.**

* * *

\- Diez, nueve, ocho, siete… - grita la multitud a todo pulmón mientras las manecillas del reloj cada vez se acercan más al número doce – seis, cinco, cuatro,… - caminé sin rumbo, empujando a diversas personas en el proceso. Tenía que encontrar a mis amigos.

\- Tres, dos… - ¿dónde podrán estar? bufé, ¿iba a recibir el año nuevo perdido entre muchachos y muchachas engreídos, groseros y esnobs con hormonas revolucionarias?, suspiré… ¡yo les dije que no viniéramos a la dichosa "fiesta de máscaras"!. Me negué rotundamente, esa semana había sido muy agitada y en definitiva agotadora; tanto que habían mermado mi personalidad divertida e hiperactiva.

\- ¡Uno! – resonó entre risas de júbilo y tintineo de copas. ¡Genial, había llegado al Año Nuevo, solo y perdido!, más desterré mis pensamientos al ver los cariñosos abrazos de las parejas, las chocadas de palmas y las empujadas por parte de los chicos y los gritos histéricos y sendos besos en las mejillas por parte de los grupos de amigas.

¿En dónde estaban Tatsu-chan, Ryo-chan y Tai-chan?; me sentía fuera de lugar, la única solución era continuar caminando entre toda la multitud que ahora se apostaba por ir a los ventanales y observar los vistosos fuegos artificiales.

\- Auch, mierda - solté cuando sentí un fuerte empujón que me hizo tambalear, ¡oh, no; comenzaría Año Nuevo con la caída del siglo! Maldito piso recién encerado, maldito Ryota con sus ojos de cachorro abandonado y pucheros infantiles, maldito Taiga y sus ansias de probar todo el buffet, maldito Tatsuya por dejarme bailando con el tal Hara, Haru, …¡como sea!, _Kazu-chan prepárate para estampar tu rostro con el suelo,_ me dije; uno, dos, tres… ¿Nada?, ¿ahora flotaba?, alcé mi mirada y sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse (suerte que llevaba un antifaz), mis orbes azul plateado bajaron lentamente observando el pecho del individuo hasta posarse en mi cintura donde sus fuertes brazos me rodeaban, aspiré un poco de aire sintiendo ese olor tan masculino colarse en mis fosas nasales, subí mi mirada hasta chocar con los impactantes ojos verdes de ese desconocido que era mi salvador; más el sonido de las bombardas me volvió a sacar de mi ensoñación, analicé la situación percatándome del curioso y accidental abrazo que había entre los dos, me moví rápidamente logrando zafarme de sus brazos para luego retroceder, logrando perderme entre un grupo de parejas que bailaba melosamente.

\- ¡Takaocchi, Takaocchi! – escuché los gritos del rubio escandaloso que tenía como mejor amigo el cual se encontraba cerca de la barra. Comencé a caminar hacia él, cuando sentí unos delgados pero tonificados brazos rodearme - ¡Feliz, Año Nuevo! – Susurró una voz serena y ligeramente sensual en mi oído, sonreí al ver la cabellera azabache de Himuro Tatsuya, para después sentir otros brazos en mí - ¡abrazo de grupo! – el chillido de Kise Ryota llenó la sala mientras arrastraba a un pelirrojo de mirada enfurruñada y algo agresiva, al parecer que habían alejado a Kagami Taiga de la mesa de buffet, la sonrisa juguetona se formó en mi rostro.

Quizás el año nuevo no había comenzado tan mal… Primero: no había sufrido la caída del siglo frente a cientos de personas y segundo: había encontrado a mis amigos; pero aún sentía el olor masculino pegado en mi cuerpo, la mirada inquisitoria sobre mis ojos y la calidez de esos brazos masculinos. No, ¡si había algo mal!, la cerveza alemana se me habían subido a la cabeza.

* * *

 **Esto sólo es el inició como un prefacio, los demás capítulos no serán tan cortos (eso espero), hay cierto OCC en la personalidad de Takao, pero es por causas del estrés que ha tenido antes de la fiesta, a lo largo del fic va a tener la personalidad burbujeante que siempre nos ha enamorado, y al Hara que el se refiere es del equipo de Kirisaki Daiichi.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?, ¿merezco la horca por escribir barbaridades?**

 **Una crítica, un halago o alguna sugerencia, cualquiera es aceptada.**

 **¿Desean una continuación?, ¿cómo quieren que continúe?, solo díganlo.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutaran, gracias por leer.**

 **Por cierto si Mello nii-san esta leyendo esto gracias por tus palabras en mi otro fic, en parte tus buenas vibras han echo ponerme las pilas y volver a escribir.**


End file.
